dreamlogosfandomcom-20200223-history
KCER-DT3
CER Two (known on-air as CER2 or CER2 HD until 2015) is a commercial-free digital television station broadcasting from the KCER Studios in Benton, Arkansas, and is owned by KCER Media (a division of KB Broadcasting), it launched on June 5th, 2011. Unlike the commercial Ene channel and the South Korean commercial television network CBN, and like the cable/satellite channel ARTV, CER Two is a 24-hour ad-free entertainment/TV information service and offers a variety of un-interrupted programming from foreign and domestic broadcasters like the BBC, ABC Television, and other international networks along with originally-produced entertainment programming, the latest entertainment and music news, movie and TV previews, up-to-the-minute news and weather, the hottest videos and trends, live traffic reports and stock markets, road closings, festival and event closings, delays, and cancellations, movie reviews, sports news/highlights and live scores, the latest broadcast and cable TV listings and scheduling information, and the most up-to-date travel forecasts and conditions along with airport delays when available. CER Two is also seen on cable TV across Saline County, and on the digital subchannels of KCER-TV (channel 42.3) and KWAB-TV (channel 22.1). April 11th, 2016 - November 1st, 2017 On April 11th, 2016, CER Two moved to KCER-DT 42.3 due to the launch of City America, this will move KCER Now to KCEZ-DT 53.2 as of this date. 2017-present (secondary) In December 2016, the new secondary logo for CER Two is launched. November 1st, 2017 - April 30th, 2018 On November 1st, 2017, CER Two introduces a new logo and a new slogan "Your new local family". April 30th, 2018 - present On April 30th, 2018, after Toys R Us closed all the stores in all US locations, Geoffrey the Giraffe (under the 1999 design for its own show Geoffrey's Big Backyard and the 2007 design for station ID's, promos, and some new original programs like Geoffrey's Diary, Make & Do, and Jumpin' Beats) becomes the new mascot of CER Two, and introduce a new on-air look, new graphics, and a slightly revised version of CER Two's 2017 logo which is similar in style to the 2007 Toys R Us logo but with a star added in place of the R, along with the new slogan carried over from Toys R Us "Today we Play", and offers a experience to play with our friends and characters (from Kaylor's own version of CER Two) through new ID's and promos along with new original programming produced exclusively for CER Two, and also adopted the 2014 Toys R Us C'Mon Let's Play campaign music for new CER Two station ID's and promos, but with the new slogan Today we Play sung in place of C'Mon Let's Play. As a result of Toys R Us stores closing in the US and remaining open in Canada, all the features you've see at Toys R Us including Easter Egg Hunt, Geoffrey's Birthday Club, and seasonal events has moved to CER Two as part of a new on-air look. For idents and promos see CER Two/Others, and for voiceover-free kaleidoscope promos for cartoons see CER Two/Cartoon kaleidoscope promos. Category:Fictional Television stations Category:Fictional Television networks Category:KCER Media Category:KCER-TV Category:KWAB-TV Category:Commercial-free television networks Category:Fictional superstations